Bungou Stray Dogs: Next Generation
by The Wizard of Runes
Summary: Boken City. A city full of adventure, interest, and entertainment. But several forces also occupy it, from the newly established branch office of the Armed Detective Agency, to the Port Mafia organization that has started to expand its control into the region. But other forces, who have called the city home. (SYOC, Open) (We have a Discord!)(Bonus points to frequent reviewers!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** To better your chances of being accepted, join our Discord! Just come in through the site, app, browser, or whatever you want to use, go to the option to join a server, and then enter this code: WTDUGBq

But even if you dont want to submit and just read, the community is open for everyone to join!

* * *

"Where do I go from here?"

A woman asked herself that, as she stood at a bus stop taking cover from the rain.

"What is the best path to go on for me?"

**Chapter 1: Welcome to** **Bōken**

Bōken City, a city that has endured much over the years. Terrorist attacks, criminal organizations, and such have been known to operate and act here for decades. However, the city still stands, people still laugh and cheer, and normal life still goes on. Some years its more quiet and peaceful, and sometimes things get really hectic and active. However, the city is still a rich place to live, with many people willling to fight to the death to defend it.

But crime will always exist, whether it be the recent rash of thefts, the bombings case, or the string of people seemingly disappearing without anyone noticing. A lot was going on in the city, and when she walked down the road she noticed a few police cars driving around. It seemed they were actively searching in this area now.

At least she had some company, sort of.

"Jeese...when is this rain ever going to let up" a boy in a red rain jacket questioned next to her, as the rain kept coming down. It was just the two of them, that and the boy's pet, some sort of dog.

"It was supposed to be sunny today too" she questioned, wondering what was going on with the weather as the bus pulled up.

"Bōken Bus Metro. You getting on?"

"Yes please!"

"I suppose..."

The two got on, followed by the dog, before the bus closed its doors and started on its way.

"You hear those grisley rumors, about people disappearing in these areas?" the driver asked. "Its been pretty scary".

"Oh yeah" the boy responded, as there was no one else on the bus, though his voice was a little shakey.

"You okay son?"

"Sorry...just not a big fan...of public transportation..."

"Then why were you waiting at a bus stop, and didn't just ask someone for a ride?"

"Because I hate cars even more!"

The woman started to get the feeling that the boy was quite the interesting fellow.

"My name is Tsukiyo Kagawa. My, what a nice doggy you have there!"

Suddenly, the boy looked a bit dodgy. "Well, its good of you to notice by now!"

At first it seemed rude and abbrasive, but it was clear he was a bit flustered...

_COuld it be...he is a tsundere type...he looks really kawaii (cute) right now though...definently a tsundere type!_

In a single interaction, she had already figured that out. Then again, it only made sense that she would be able to. After all, she had come to this town to see where she would fit in, and there was this one place she heard about...a Detective Agency that could put her intelligence and mental abilities to the test. The Armed Detective Agency.

She decided to test her theory a bit as well.

"And those clothes look really good on you as well" she mentioned, as his face went even more red.

"W-well, you can say that if you want I suppose, but I have way more talents then just my looks!"

"Ehhhh...how about giving your name after I gave you mine?"

The boy clicked his tongue a little as he got flustered.

"Tatskumi...Tatskumi Tohtska".

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Tatskumi-kun".

"R-right..." he said. It seemed he enjoyed praise, but didn't want to admit it. As the bus turned a corner, they started to head down a side road.

"Do you want me to alert you when we get to any stops nearby?" the driver asked.

"That would be great, thanks" Tatskumi replied, checking his phone.

"Still, you should probably take busses more often kid. The Port Mafia has been especially active lately, it would be bad if you got caught in the crossfire".

"Hmf. Living in fear is no good at all".

"I suppose that is true".

She couldn't help but get interested in the conversation herself.

"Hey, what is the Port Mafia anyways?"

"You came to Bōken and you don't know about them? They are one of hte most dangerous groups in the city, worse then Reaper or Global Shipping".

"Indeed. Rumor has it that a year ago, they even car bombed a few people for something minor".

"Thats not what I heard" Tatskumi said, as he squeezed his bag. "I heard they did it just because they could".

That seemed a bit concerning, although the boy didnt sound like a fan either.

"Hahaha. Maybe. Either way...it looks like we are at the end of the line".

As he said that, suddenly strange straps seemed to come out of the bus and tied them up instantly, as the bus pulled into an abandoned warehouse on a street where no one seemed to be. The warehouse door then closed behind them.

"What the...what is this?!"

"This?" the bus driver said, standing up. "This is just a trick I can do. You know, you should be more careful, with serial disappearances happening around and all. Not to mention an empty bus in the middle of a rainy day?"

"The...so, you are the one responsible?!"

"Oh yes...I might consider explaining all this to you, but...you will both just be dead anyways. Everyone ends up dead eventually anyways".

"So it was you who are up to everything...but, if you were a serial killer, shouldn't you have a type?"

"That is the first question you asked? Not about ho..." he started to say, caught off guard by what question she asked first. But then...

"Ability: For Whom the Bell Tolls!" she activated, as a huge ringing of a bell could be heard throughout the bus, disorienting everyone in that instant and weakening the bonds around them. The first to break free was the dog, who then started to rip off Tatskumi's bonds while she was able to break free of her own, as she was the source so it was most effective in her immediate radius. However, the bus itself started to look weird.

"Another Ability User? Are you with the Port Mafia?! Or the Armed Detective Agency?!"

"Not yet...right now, I am still looking for my place. But as much as people might one day die, I have no intention on checking out early".

Suddenly, one of the metal bars on the bus moved and knocked into her, hitting her back.

"Sorry to tell you this, but...you are basically out of luck. This is my Ability, after all. I msut say, that bell of yours is rather bothersome, but its far too late for that..."

And then, he had it stab right into her...but before it could, it was shattered.

"What?!"

"How did...Tatskumi...no, the dog?!"

"Allow me to correct you on something" Tatskumi said as he stood up. Dressed in just sneakers, shorts, a T shirt, and his red raincoat, he looked like the same normal boy as before...but, there was an aura about him. Something felt different. "She is a wolf".

"Yes, I very much dislike being called a dog, right Tatsku-chan?"

"Yes...and...I dont you, dont use the -chan honorific with me while we are working Beo-chan..." he said with a blushed, bashful face, before regaining his composure. "My name is Tatskumi Tohtska. Detective".

He introduced himself as he held out his ID. An Armed Detective Agency ID, authorized to have access to all police information and have high security clearance.

"You...you brat, are with the Armed Detective Agency?! You...you are that famed kid detective with them?!"

"Yes" he said, as he took a step forward. "And you fell right for my trap".

"Impossible. There was no way anyone could have known they disappeared from my bus! I covered my tracks!"

"You are right. We did have no idea it was a bus. But inversely, we knew they were picked up in isolated areas, where no one saw anything, in weather that tended to obscure sight, such as fog or rain, and that it happened at certain times of days. Which means, all I had to do was wait around in those conditions, and find someone who would seem suspicious or fit the criteria. Such as an empty bus in the middle of the day, while its raining. That gave you away".

"Maybe people just didn't go out at all in the rain! Not many people tend to just go out and around in this area at this time!"

"Maybe, but you didn't question me bringing what you believed to be a pet aboard. Not a peep, not a sound, not even a question. Because you were more focused on adding to your number of victims, rather then potentially decreasing them".

That point sent a pang of realization through him, when he realized just how long this kid had him in his crosshairs. But also...even before that...

"Damnit! Die!" he shouted, as several metal rods shot out of hte ground to stab the two of them. They casually dodged it by jumping back though.

"You should do better then that. Besides, isn't there something on your mind you want answered still?"

"But...if you got on the bus...then..."

"Yes, even before that I suspected you. Partly because I saw the empty bus, but also...the stench of blood is still here".

"Indeed. You wash it off yourself very carefully, but for your murderbus you just hide it" Beo mentioned as she sniffed with her nose. "But our senses are far better then some normal human's".

"We knew it was you the moment you opened your doors" Tatskumi finished.

"Damn it...well no matter, I wont let you leave her alive!"

"From Whom the Bell Tolls!"

Suddenly, another shockwave was sent out, interfering with him and the bus, though also a bit with the other two.

"You both have been so kind ot show yours...so let us show you mine. Ability: Red Ridding Hood! Big Bad Wolf!"

Suddenly, Beo jumped up and fused with Tatskumi, causing his feet and arms to take a wolf like form and for him to develop visible wolf fangs as he lept forward. He also seemed to have a wolf tail as well. He tried to use his own ability to block it, but Tatskumi tore right through the defenses and knocked him out of the bus. As he did, the bus disappeared, and now they were standing in just a huge warehouse.

"Damnit...if only I hadn't gotten unlucky with you..."

"Oh no, you should consider yourself very lucky" Tatskumi mentioned as he calmly walked towards him. "You see, one of the people you kidnapped was Port Mafia. Had I not gotten here first, you would have been in huge trouble".

He turned around to see if Tsukiyo was alright, but then noticed that she was gone.

"Eh? Where did she..."

"Hey! What the hell is the red alert, Tats-kun!" another voice called out as a few new people entered the Agency. Hazel Sinclair. Ability: Faustian Bargain.

"Yeah, Tatsu-chan!" a young girl asked as she carried in a medical bag and such. "Are you injured? I should check your whole body, just to be safe". Rizu Hanaka. Ability: Till Death Do Us Part.

"We couldn't get everyone to come on short notice though, but be thankful we all managed to get here" an older boy said, of average build and height. Kazuya Tsukino. Ability: Ghost in the Machine.

"Calm down Rizu-chan, you will embarrass Tatskumi-kun" an older man mentioned as he walked over. Karitoru Ōkami. Ability: Abyss.

"Well, its handled now, but I thought I would send my location just in case something happened" Tatskumi mentioned, looking down at the bus driver.

"And? You mentioned there was a civlian in your text".

"She ran off for some reason. She was an Ability User, but she seemed unaffiliated. Anyways this guy is responsible for the serial kidnappings, which by the way, I won the pool on. It was actually serial murderers".

"Wait, you let the Ability User go?!"

"This guy is an Ability User too!"

"There there" Hazel mentioned, as she gave him headpats. "Good job, Tats-kun".

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge, I hope you realize now" Tatskumi said as he looked away.

_Still a tsundere..._

_Such a cute tsundere!_

_Major tsundere alert._

_Ah, he is being an adorable tsundere boy still..._

Even though some parts of him were hard to figure out, it appeared everyone understood that he was a tsundere, and despite how he might act or what he might say, liked to be praised and talk with them.

"Now now, dont be shy...let me check you for wounds as the doctor!" Rizu requested as she tried to lift his shirt.

"I told you I am perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, lay off my Tatsku-chan, you perverted hag!"

"Don't be shy! Take a bath with me and I will forgive you!" she said, ignoring Beo's comment.

"Taking a bath with him is my job, hag!"

"Stop getting in my way, mutt!"

"Jeese...both of you stop it, its embarrassing..." Tatskumi tsundered. "Besides! We should get this guy to the Military Police as soon as possible!"

"He is right. Stop messing around and help us with this" Hazel added.

"Still...I wonder where that one girl went..."

"Hfm. For abandoning Tatsu-chan, she should pay the ultimate price!"

"Sigh...lets just, wrap this up".

* * *

"It seems they are doing quite well" one man said to another as they watched from a rooftop. "And becoming a threat".

"No matter, its like I have said. I will crush any threat to the Port Mafia, no matter what" the other one said. "Riku-kun, keep eyes on them, for various reasons. We should know what is going on at all times, with as much information as possible".

"Of course" the older man said, looking down at the group. "Just remember, no matter what, I dont murder kids".

"Yeah, I know" the man replied, as he seemed to disappear into lightning.

* * *

**AN:** Yep! Its another one! I cant stop my imagination, my mind, my spirit! For that is my Ability: Font of Inspiration! Anyways, here is the SYOC form!

(By the way, right now Rizu Hanaka has no sheet for her, if someone wanted to use what I started to finish her off)

Name:

Nicknames:  
Age:  
Organization Affiliation:

General Description:  
Physical Specs:

Ability:  
History:

Personality Traits:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
General Investigation Method:  
General Fighting Style:  
Fears:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Other:


	2. Chapter 2: The Armed Detective Agency

**Chapter 2: The Armed Detective Agency**

* * *

**AN:** Its still open as of posting this chapter, just so you know! And remember, we have a Discord! Also, poor Tsundere...

* * *

And so, the sun rose on another day in Boken City. A day of sunshine, adventure, and chaos.

"Muu...wake up, Tatsu-chan" he heard as he felt a tongue lick his face. "Its bath time".

"Muu...I am too tired..."

"Cooommmeeee onnnn! Tatsu-chan!"

"Muuu...fine, fine..." Tatskumi Tohtska said as he started to wake up, sitting up from his futon. He looked down... "...I dont recall going to sleep in the nude".

"That was me!" a young girl said, also naked. This resulted in his face going completely red as she smiled at him, part of her laying on top of him. She had wild hair, and a tooth or fang was sticking out of her mouth as she smiled. She had long hair that seemed to convienently cover up anything, although she also had nothing developed either. The situation was awkward for sure, but entirely innocent. Especially given a detail about it...

"Beo?! What are you doing?!"

She was created from his Ability, Red Ridding Hood. She was basically a part of him. Although she often appeared in a wolf form, she also had a human form to use. Her human form was almost always naked though, because she was a wolf, and deeply embarrassed the tsundere side of him. Especially because she herself was a yandere.

"I am waking you up, silly!" Beo said with a smiling face.

"But why are we both naked?!"

"Because its hot out, and clothes are stuffy and boring, and your body looks super cute and awesome!"

"B-Beo...dont say such things like that!"

"Besides, now you dont have to spend time taking them off to take a bath! Come on lets go!" she said, pulling him up out of the bed. If it was anyone else, he probably would have wrapped himself up in a blanket and gone super red, but Beo was his ability. He couldn't stop her from bathing with him if she wanted to, because ultimately as his Ability she could appear next to him whenever he wanted. Plus, his Ability had awoken when he was six.

"Its just...I am a boy...and you are..."

"Oh don't fret about that! After all..." she said, tracing her finger randomly across his bare chest while her tail went behind him. "We have been bathing together for years now!"

And so, they started by going into the bathroom and washing themselves off.

"Ah, here! I will help get your back and butt!"

"I can wipe my own butt!"

"Stop fussing around and...there! Just stay like that!"

"I-I can do it myself!"

"I almost...there, done! Better?"

"N-no, I dont feel anything different!"

"So I need to do it more?"

"Its fine! Its better! Lets just...eeyaa!"

"Relax, Tatsku-chan...just sit on my lap while I wash the rest of your body!"

"N-not there! I can wash myself, especially there!"

"Awww, your blushing!"

Eventually, the two made it into the water. Tatskumi's face was totally red though.

"I feel like I am getting harrassed by my own ability..."

"I am just looking out for, caring for, and playing with you Tatsku-chan!"

"Why do I feel like I am surrounded by Yanderes though?"

"Because you are a tsundere, and naturally attract yanderes?"

"I am not a tsundere though!" he said while blushing.

_I wonder if he realizes any tsundere would naturally deny being a tsundere like that?_

Either way, the two were able to relax a little in the bath together, before they started to talk about work.

"So, what is on the docket today?"

"Hmmm. There was a few requests to find lost cats".

"Haaa?"

"Yeah...we will outsource those to your classmates then. Then there is actually going to school today".

"Is it a day I have to?"

"Nope".

"Then no".

"There is the smugglers trying to dip into the Port Mafia's territory and business".

"So the Military Police wants us to deal with it before a war starts?"

"Yep. Oh, and we have the new rookie coming by. I told him he could come right in..."

"Wait, hold on. You didnt..." Tatskumi started to say, when the door opened and a new face came right in.

"Excuse m...e..." he started to say, when he realized he entered the bathroom, and then saw Tatskumi and Beo naked in the bath...

"G-Get out!"

"Join us!"

* * *

"I cant believe he was just the mailman" Tatskumi muttered as he and Beo, now in a smaller wolf form, walked down the road. He was wearing some grey shorts with suspenders, a white T shirt, and some red sneakers. "And I cant believe you taped a piece of paper to the front door saying that anyone could come right in".

"Well, I forgot that we were meeting the rookie at the office!" Beo mentioned.

"Sigh...I am getting the feeling this is going to be a troublesome day".

"Well, if you wanted to get there fast, we could take a cab..."

"No way! I prefer to stay on my own two feet" Tats told her, and then gave a small smile. "Or, on someone with four feet".

Suddenly, Beo grew to a larger side, large enough for Tatskumi to get on and ride her.

"One express trip to the office, coming up!"

* * *

Kichirou Rin looked up nervously as the office building in front of him. The young man, who couldn't be older then 20 or 21, was nervous. After all, given the way he was hired, it was no wonder why he was nervous. Still, he decided to push forward...plus also, he needed a job.

Still, he wondered if he was even a good fit. He had never been a detective before. He had never once considered himself the investigative type. And his Ability was not good for it either. It made him wonder just why they had decided to reach out to him.

"Well, here goes nothing..." he said, as he began to walk into the building. He went up the stairs, and found the office space they owned. It sounded like there was a bit of a commotion though... "Hello?"

"You stupid old hag!"

"YOu stupid mutt!"

""GET AWAY FROM MY TATSKUMI-CHAN!""

He encountered an odd sight. There were two people yelling at each other. One was a girl that had wolf ears sticking out of her head, and a wolf tail sticking out from behind, and was barefoot with a white dress covering her, while the other was a girl with pigtails, a medical bag by her side, and was wearing a frilly dress. And nearby, there was a boy wearing a white T shirt, grey shorts with suspenders, red sneakers, and looked like his hair was as white as snow.

There were also others around, such as a woman around his age that looked beautiful, a boy older then the first three who was busy checking his phone, a male who looked even older then himself, and then a middle aged and distinguished fellow wearing glasses. He looked like the image he was given for the boss of this branch office. Though...he wondered if this was really the right place, and not some after school child care program.

"Oh, hey. The new kid is here. About time, you are late" Hazel mentioned to him.

"Hey, give the kid some slack" Kazuya Tsukino mentioned. "He is probably nervous".

"Says the slacker".

"Says the nightmare".

"That the best you got, Kazu-kun?"

"Oh, I can keep on going, Hazel-kun".

At first glance, it looked like those two didn't get along in the slightest.

"So, who are you?" the younger boy asked him, staring at him with a cold and serious manner.

"Ah...I am...Kichirou Rin. Nice to meet you. Are you one of these guy's younger brothers or sons or something? And who are your friends there?"

As he asked that, everyone else made a sympathetic face as he suddenly had his foot stomped on by Tatskumi.

"My name is Tatskumi! Tatskumi Tohtska! And I am a detective and an Ability User here, just like everyone else, you agist discriminating jerk!"

"Oh dear...now he has done it".

"Well, I suppose this is part of the initiation now. Learning about Tatskumi".

"Or trying to. YOu ever going to tell us where you met him boss? Hazel-chan?" Karitoru asked.

"Personal".

"Secret".

"Huh...anyways, it should be good for him to learn now".

"Its too bad the hard part is not over for him..."

The group looked back, as the two girls who appeared to be fighting over Tatskumi before approached the rookie with a pressence that felt like murdery ghost daggers were floating above them.

""You dare upset Tatskumi-chan?!""

"Uh oh...ah! Sorry! I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Well, it sure is lively today" the boss said, as he raised his hands and then clapped them together. In that instant, the entire atmosphere changed as everyone looked towards him silently, even the yanderes.

_To even get yanderes to stop...just who is he?_

"We have a multitude of cases today. But first all, allow me to introduce our new rookie. Kichirou Rin-kun. He will be your new kouhai".

"He looks fragile" Tatskumi mentioned. "You sure he is up for it?"

"Ah. Well, since your so worried about him, how about I have him shadow you around for your case?"

Tatskumi went red faced almost instantly. "W-worried?! I am not worried about him! I just wonder if he will be able to help out with cases! He couldn't even tell I was a detective on first glance!"

"Don't worry, I am sure you will do great with teaching him!"

"Y-you dont need to tell me that! Of course I will without anything like that!"

As this scene unfold, Rin seemed to instantly understand something.

_This kid...is a tsundere that likes to be praised!_

It wasn't much of a deduction, but he was able to understand that much. His tsundere level was insane after all.

"Anyways, you two..."

"Ah em?" the girl spoke up, looking at the boss.

"Sorry, you three will go and handle a case downtown. It seems that someone is going around, blowing up vehicles with people inside them. There was another incident this morning, so I want you three on the case. It would be a good start for the rookie".

_HOld on...a serial bomber case is a good start for me?!_

"Oooh, you are not objecting this time? YOu usually find serial anything boring, Tatskumi-kun" Kazuya teased.

"Shut up Kazuya" Tatskumi said, purposefully not using honorifics. He didn't tsundere either. "Alright, we will take it. Just remember what you are asking me to do".

"Don't worry. I trust you, Tatskumi-kun. Now, for everyone else. Kazuya, Riza, I need you to go and track down a fugitive. He isn't an ability user, but when he was on the loose he killed 32 people, including half a SWAT team before he was captured".

"Normal SWAT or MP Swap?"

"Normal".

"Sounds possible then".

"I wanted to go with Tatskumi-chan!"

"And finally, Hazel-chan, Karitoru-kun, I want you two to go and investigate rumors of activity around the docks. Its possibly Port Mafia, so be careful".

""Understood"".

"Alright everyone, head out!"

* * *

"Come on, rookie! Keep up!" Tatskumi remarked as he walked down the street. He was dressed almost exactly the same, only now he had a black hat on, very old school 1920s Detective feel to it. "Its only a few more blocks".

"But why couldn't we take a cab or a bus there? We have been walking for awhile!"

"Because its good for exercise! A detective should have strong legs!" Tatskumi mentioned as he lectured while talking.

"But Tatskumi-sempai!"

Those words got Tatskumi to stop for a moment without turning around. "W-what did you call me just now?"

"Tatskumi-sempai...since you are my sempai and all".

For a moment, he though he heard a blissful sigh.

"W-well, that is true! That is the proper way to address your senior, so I will allow it!"

_...he even tsundered over that? This kid...he is weak to praise, isn't he? A tsundere that is weak to praise...kawaii...wait, I probably shouldnt think like that about my superior!_

"Ah, looks like we were closer then I thought. The smell of smoke is getting stronger".

"Indeed" said Beo, who had returned to a small wolf cub like form, and was following Tatskumi now.

_So, there are people with Abilities like that. I head rumors of them. Like that famous one, Moby Dick._

They turned the corner, and they saw what appeared to be a large amount of police, police tape keeping the normal people out, and the severely burnt out husk of what used to be a car. There was a foul smell in the air, amid the smoke and fire.

"...well, that is interesting".

"Indeed" Beo replied.

And so, the two went through the crowd and passed under the police tape like nothing was wrong, while Rin followed along nervously.

"Hey, brat!" one of the officers shouted as he picked Tatskumi up. "No civilians past the line! This is not a playground!"

"Officer, I would let him go if I were you. Unless you want her to take off your hand" a detective behind him warned. He looked around, and saw a wolf girl of about the same age standing there now, wearing a gray T shirt, black shorts, and holding a rather large sword against the hand he had used to pick up Tatskumi. Rin was surprised at many things, including that Tatskumi was that light.

The officer quickly put him down, at Tatskumi got out his badge. "You should be lucky that she has gotten wiser with age. She wouldn't have held back enough to only threaten a few years ago".

"The-the...Armed Detective Agency! Then that means that you are...he is..."

"The Kid Detective, Tatskumi Tohtska-kun" the detective finished. "So the Agency is taking an interest in these car bombs huh? I thought you hated serial cases, found many of them boring or uninteresting?"

"It was the one given to me" Tatskumi said, as he approached and saw the body. Burned out, still, no panic or awareness of what would happen. The position, stiff. Hands aligned on wheel. Just turned onto sidestreet, probably a shortcut. Big man, small car.

"We have an ID yet?"

"Yeah. Hanabe Harayo. Age 26, Male, owned a local gym. Great health from what he gathered so far, so its rather sad..."

"All of them are sad" Tatskumi muttered, just catching the ear of Rin as he and Beo, who returned to her wolf form, investigated further.

"So, who are you? I dont recall seeing you before".

"Ah...erm, I am new. So they are having me shadow other members to learn the ropes, like Tatskumi-sempai here".

"I see...well, do you know yet..."

"...that he is a total tsundere? Yeah".

"I am not a tsundere!" he shouted back.

"Ah right, I should also mention his sense of hearing and smell are better beyond us normal humans, or even dogs. I guess that is an Ability User for you".

"I see...it does seem like you have great respect for him. Though, there is something else..."

"Haha. If you are going to ask about his past, dont bother. The other members who dont yet know all come asking with their methods, and I never spilled the beans yet".

"Its that important?"

"Lets just say there are reasons for some of his oddities".

"And you just let a kid like that run around crimescenes?"

"He is with the Agency. He is allowed to do a lot. And also...well, you will see soon enough".

"Hey, Detective..." Tatskumi called out, getting out of the smoldering car like it was a jungle gym. "Did all of the cars have their bombs located in the computer systems of the car?"

"Yeah, we figured it would be the best way to hide it since few people look in there. Why?"

"How long ago did the bomb go off?"

"One or two hours ago. Can you tell me why?"

"What survived to identify the victim. Now are you going to tell me..."

"This isn't some serial bombing case. The bombs are a cover up".

Rin and hte Detective both looked at him in shock.

"Hold on, what do you..."

"The body, its too burned to be identified through fingerprints, footprints, or such, and there is no way you could get DNA from it. You got it from the wallet that survived in the back pocket, and more likely, the data from the vehicle's plates, correct?"

"Yeah, thats it. Why..."

"This man did not drive this vehicle. He couldn't have anyways, he was dead before the blast. Based on body positioning, smell, and other details, it was in rigor mortis before the bomb blew up. The positioning of the body is unnatural, especially for someone of his size in a car that small. Also, we need to take a look at where these records were kept. I dont think this is his car, I think his car was likely an older, bigger model that didn't have computers in it".

"Wait wait...so Hanabe was dead before the car blew up?"

"About that...he was dead before that. Beo?"

"There is no yummy smell!" the wolf girl said as she ran up.

"Exactly".

"Yummy smell?" Rin questioned.

"I see...he doesn't know what your abiltiy is yet, does he Tatskumi?"

"Well...yeah, I mean..."

"Ah, ah! Let me do it!" Beo shouted, as she ran in front of Rin. "I am Tatskumi's Ability, and his sister and lover, Red Ridding Hood!"

"Wh-what!?" Tatskumi blurted out with a blush. "Don't say weird stuff like that! You are not my lover!"

"See? He admitted it! I am his sister his bathes with him, sleeps with him naked, and spends all our time together!"

"Sh-shut up! We have to, because you are my ability and therefore a part of me..." Tatskumi said, tsundering with embarrassment.

"Wait...your ability...is Red Ridding Hood...isnt that character a girl?"

"Shut up!" Tatskumi said, before taking a deep breath and regaining his composure. "Anyways, Beo is the Big Bad Wolf basically. So she knows the smell, taste, and look of human organs, even and maybe especially if they are cooked up. However, if there is a lack of a yummy smell, then..."

"Then, he is missing organs?"

"Yeah. This wasn't some serial murder case. This is organ theft, being covered up by serial murders".

"So, wait. Hanabe's organs were stolen, and he was put in the car?"

"Maybe, but not the only possibility. Its possible that this is just a body that mimicks Hanabe's height and build".

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, the thing about organs is that they are best kept fresh. So, its far more likely that Hanabe is still alive, and that was whoever they had been harvesting previously. Since according to Beo, multiple organs were missing, and then hidden by the explosion obliterating most of the body so we would think that he just died in some serial bombing. But, my bet is that Hanabe is still alive, and they faked his death now so they could hold him prisoner while they find multiple clients for each of his organs. Its very efficient, they are trying to make use of everything".

At all of this information and imagery, Rin ended up puking his guts out to the side of the street.

"So then, Hanabe is alive?"

"For now, its very likely. Most likely he will stay alive until all their clients get there, to keep the organs as fresh as possible. We have a chance to save him".

"But...how did the car drive its...of course, the bombs were on the computers".

"Exactly. It was rigged to drive by remote, and then blow up. Which means, what we need to do is simple. We need to figure out when he was abducted. If they are avoiding detection, it probably was from where the car came from. Do you know where it did?"

"The garage below his apartment building, according to my officers who checked traffic cameras. Why?"

"They had to carry that body out of there. Check for any vans, or vehicles with tinted windows, or cars whose trunks are lower then usual as if they were carrying a living captive from around the time it left".

With that said, Tatskumi began to walk off with Beo taking wolf form again and following him.

"I am going to get lunch. Rookie, you are buying!"

The Detective just patted him on the back.

"And that is why I let him work crimescenes. Because he can pull of miracles, such as turning an investigation of a dead man into the chance to save a living one".

"...he is...amazing..."

* * *

"...he is amazing..."

Rin said that as he watched Tatskumi down his third bacon cheeseburger for lunch, before digging into his second bucket of fries.

"...where do you put all of that...I expected it from her though..."

He looked over at Beo, once again in human form and...

"B-Beo, why did you...put your clothes back on, its a public resteraunt!"

Tatskumi blushed as he looked beside him. No one had noticed yet because they were sitting in a both, and she was sitting on the inside while the other two were on the outside. No one had an angle to see her.

"No one can see me though, so isn't it fine? Come on, clothes are uncomfortable, you two should join me!"

"Don't wolves wear fur though?"

"Fur is a part of you! Its different, its like hair. Like the hair you have on your head, in your armpits, around your..."

"Okay I get it! You dont need to say that!"

"Or...like the hair on Tatskumi's head! Or...his eyebrows!"

Tatskumi went red again as she said that.

_Ah, he is still that young..._

"Beo, stop embarrassing us! Just do it!"

"Fine fine..." Beo said, as energy surrounded her body and her clothes re-appeared. As the Big Bad Wolf, she had the ability to disguise herself. The ability to fabricate clothes she could wear was part of that ability.

"So...that was amazing earlier. How did you know all that?"

"I-it was really simple! Obviously so! Anyone could do it!" Tatskumi replied, before he calmed himself down again. "Anyways, its just looking at the facts, and coming with reasonable solutions".

"You just cracked a major lead in a serial bombing case that no one had managed to even remotely figure out before!"

"W-Well, if they had bothered to pay attention and thoroughly investigate, they would have!" Tatskumi replied, tsundering.

"I wonder what the silver ring was all about though?" Beo questioned, and caused Tatskumi to freeze for a moment.

"...what did you say about a silver ring?"

"He had a silver ring on his pinkie finger. It seems really familiar..."

Tatskumi looked out the window, and gulped.

"Get down, now!" Tatskumi shouted as he pulled Beo and himself down under the table. A moment later, a hailstorm of bullets came flying through the windows.

"What the...what is going on?!"

"Its the Port Mafia! A Silver Ring on the Pinkie finger...that is a sign of them being in a group called the Silver Bond!"

"So why are they trying to kill us?!"

"Its complicated!" Tatskumi yelled, as he managed to grab hold of them both. "Ability: Red Ridding Hood. Hunter Strength!"

And then, he pulled both of them out and towards a door he spotted, heading into the back alley. The moment he did though, more gunfire went towards them and Rin got hit a few times in the arm. However, as he was dragging him away, he heard the sound of music, and the dumpster he was pulling him behind seemed to grow a fist and punch Rin unconscious. At the same time, a strange web seemed to have appeared out of nowhere as Tatskumi backed up, and he got stuck in it while the dumpster picked up Beo and tossed her inside, trapping her.

"Well well, if it isn't Tatskumi Tohtska, the brat who joined the Armed Detective Agency. We were told actively hunting you was no good, but it cant be helped if we run into you like this".

"Its a shame we cant do what we normally would to people like you. Strip them naked, tie them to a pole, pelt them to death with rocks, and then make sure you were found on display in a public area humiliated and beaten".

"Isn't that right...son of Port Mafia Executive Raiko Tohtska, Traitorous Tatskumi. Just like your mother".

Three people from the Silver Bond came out, one of them holding a pipe. Vesto Razken, Age Eleven, Ability: Pied Piper. Kazya Kazukin, Age 24. Ability: Charlotte. Rindo Zoryen, Age 37. Ability: Sacred Vow.

"I gotta say, overhearing your conversation, I was surprised you didn't spot the silver ring yourself".

"You must be slipping".

"We finally got you!"

Tatskumi looked up however, and smiled an innocent smile.

"Rule One of the Port Mafia".

Immediately, all three panicked and backed up, only for a strange portal to appear under them, with Beo jumped out of it and knocking them to the side as she brought out her sword, Wolf's Claw, and cut through the web, freeing Tatskumi.

"Ability: Red Ridding Hood: Big Bad Wolf".

And then, he and Beo seemed to fuse together, becoming a huge werewolf like form.

"Shit!" Kazya shouted, when Tatskumi appeared next to him and kicked him into the wall. "Son of a...bitch..."

That commend earned him an extra stomach kick, as he moved onto the next one, Rindo Zoryen. He moved around to the side as quickly as he could, and elbowed him in the gut, sending him flying right into the dumpster that should have been containing Beo. Several other Port Mafia people came in and tried to unload machine gun fire into him, but in Big Bad Wolf form, it was rather pointless as he howled at them, the force of which sent them all flying.

And then, he picked Vesto up by the collar and smiled.

"Now then, you should have done a lot of investigating on your own right?"

"Shit...then, did you...did you choose this place to eat just for this back alley?"

"See? You are learning Vesto".

"Damnit Tatskumi...you planned this all out...you saw the silver ring...damnit! Of course you knew Rule 1: Assume everything is a lie!"

"Correct. Now, I assume since you didn't care for me continueing the investigation into one of your subordinates, you overheard my deduction and know where this is going on. So, lets make a deal. You tell me everything I want to know, and I wont harm your body in any way".

And so, Vesto spilled the beans on everything, telling him about their location they got based on that deduction, and the suspected party in question. And once that was done, Tatskumi put him down gently...and then slashed his claws all over the place.

"Aaaahh...wait, im uninjured?" Vesto said as Tatskumi picked Rin up, put him over his shoulder, and began walking away. Vesto went to pick up a gun...when all of his clothes, all of them, turned into shreds. "Im...naked?! Damn you Tatskumi!"

He said that as he ran over to an unconscious subordinate, grabbed his coat, and wrapped it aorund himself.

_So...being a member of the Armed Detective Agency has not changed you as much as I though, you are still my childhood friend. Tatskumi the Terror, Killer of 99 People...one of the most effective assets raised by the Port Mafia._

* * *

**AN:** Ohshiza! I wonder how many people saw that coming! Tatskumi seems to have quite a complicated backstory! Anyways, the SYOC is still open as of posting this chapter, and I forgot to mention Kazuya also could be made by an actual person, since I only have his name, Ability, and some personality traits developed! Anyways, join the Discord if you can, reader or creator! And I hope you enjoy, and remember to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Port Mafia

**Chapter 3: The Port Mafia**

Meanwhile, across the city, there were others who were looking at the current activities of the city, watching their interests, their enemies, and anything they found significant. Some things they even found insignificant. Five people were sitting around a table, all of them of some importance or with history in a single group: The Port Mafia.

"It seems that everyone is being lively today" Kakaro Jinten mentioned as he watched the various reports come in a projected map of the city, as well as multiple recorded data points. Ability: Whole World in my Hand.

"Ah, how nice it must be to be young" Riku Maeda said, as he drank some of his recently acquired Rainbow Tea. Ability: Dead Men Tell No Tales. "This tea is truly exquisite. What did you say about it?"

"Apparently, although it was originally from an idea inspired off some anime character called Azaken, its actually quite good" Raiko Tatskumi mentioned. Ability: King of the Gods. "Anyways, what about those idiots from your command Yuriko?"

"Well, its not like they really did any harm, but they will get a good and proper scolding" Yuriko Tsunino mentioned, playing with the pointer that she used to discipline and train. Ability: Hounds of Baskerville. As she sipped her tea, a saddistic smile came across her face. "By the way, I do hope you realize that once we have your son in custody too, I will have to discipline him as well, and that mutt of his".

"Now now, Yuri-neechan" X replied, his legs swinging in the air playfully as he sipped some tea of his own. Ability: Into the Breach. "You shouldn't blame him too much. Losing mothers can be a tragic thing. I have seen plenty of faces of children after I killed their mothers in front of them after all, so I should know! I have first hand experience! Besides, you cant hog all the fun to yourself!"

"Oh, what was that you cheeky brat? YOu think you can defy me?" she asked, as two large hounds seemed to appear behind her.

"So you want to pick a fight huh? Sounds like fun!" X replied, as a black aura emerged from behind him and threatened to engulf them all.

"Now now" Riku said, coming between them while holding plates of tea and biscuits. "How about we calm down and act civilized about this?"

"Fine". "Kaaay~"

The three then sat back down at the table, and continued the discussion at hand.

"Now, about the issue at hand. There is still our missing man to deal with".

"We could just leave it to Tatsku-chan" Raiko mentioned, with a calm collected smile. "Make him do the legwork, then have our team swoop in and save him before the police arrive".

"Hmmm...I almost want to say you just want to watch your son, you damn son lover, but it is a great idea. Use the enemy's resources instead of our own".

"Dont say such things Kaka-chan" Riku addressed the man. "He is just a loving father who lost his wife, since he had to kill her and all for being a traitor. Its just a confusing time for young Tats-chan".

"...are you ever going to drop the -chan and use -kun?"

"Sorry, I just cant help it. After all, I remember back when I used to change your diapers. All of your diapers actually".

"I never wore any diapers!" X protested.

"Well, I suppose that is true X-Chan. You much prefered to run around naked as a toddler, and you potty trained yourself by the time you stopped doing that".

"...I kind of wish you would choose a name for yourself that is more then one letter though".

"Its two letters, in the English Alphabet! E-x, Ex" he corrected them.

"Ah, sorry Ex. Anyways, so what is your plan for the day?"

"Hmm...I was going to buy the next My Hero Academia: Genesis manga, pick up the new Azaken keychain maybe. And then, I was thinking of hunting down whoever sold out our guy to those jerk and turning them into skewers!"

"I see...and Yuriko?"

"There is still the issue with the missing shipment. We think some dock workers might have sticky fingers. I was going to let my pets...sniff them out. As for Tatskumi-kyun, I will task Lucia-chan and Ryuu-kun for him".

"Very good. Riku?"

"Hahahaha. I will make sure Ex's homework is done for school tomorrow, and then I will go check up on all the other children".

"As expected. And you Kakaro-kun?"

"As always, I will monitor what I can. I may hire the freelancer, Buzz as well. He seems to be well plugged in".

"Very good. In that case, it seems the Bay Street Boys have been acting up. I think I will go remind them who is at the top around here".

"What about the other executives?"

"They are busy with their own projects" he replied. "Now, let us get to work".

These five were all high ranking, or at least high in influence, with the Port Mafia. Raiko might as well be the big boss of the Port Mafia in this city, standing at the top with the most influence and power. Riku meanwhile had no real explainable position in the Port Mafia, but has always been among them, often taking care of the children in the Port Mafia.

Ex meanwhile got his position by brutally murdering over two hundred people on a cargo ship, and then proceeding to slaughter the Port Mafia executive that sat in the chair before him. No one was really bothered by that though, he had failed them multiple times already and had been discovered to have been stealing money from them after he had died. Ex was not much in the way of management though, so that was handled by his assistant Reika. Normally, it would be here here, but since they had a task for him, and she was busy managing everything, it made sense for him to be here alone.

"Now then, lets get to work".

* * *

"Dont make so much noise! Do you want him to notice us?"

"...I am chewing a sandwich..."

"Exactly! Dont do that either! You know how good their noses and ears are!"

Lucia Ashley complained and worried to Ryuu, who was acting all carefree, as they watched Tatskumi Tohtska, Beo, and some new guy, who their intel had nothing on yet. Probably some rookie.

However, they were watching them from a rooftop four stories up, two blocks away, through binoculars.

"There is no way they will detect us from here".

"Do you want to risk Yuriko-obachan punishing us?"

"...well, it would help if you did not call her auntie. You are why she always punishes and humiliates us after all".

"But this is Tatskumi-sempai! He has a higher kill count then both of us combined!"

"...well, it is true underestimating him is bad. But its not like he is the best you know? I hear our main organization, back in Yokohama, had this duo known as Double Black. Supposedly, each one individually had killed over one thousand people. The way I hear it, one member, Dazai, is one of the most feared people ever, before he turned traitor".

"But there is no way he could compare to Tatskumi-sempai's Ability".

"His ability was apparently to nullify other people's abilities".

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. Against him, he probably would not stand a chance. Also, you probably should not call a traitor sempai still".

"But he is still our sempai".

"I see...and tell me, do you still have eyes on him?"

At that point, Lucia realized she got distracted, and looked back at her target.

* * *

"...so you actually defeated all these people on your own, sempai?" Rin said, shocked. He had been unconscious for the whole fight after all, but it was clear given they were both alive and free that he had won.

"Exactly. They were only smallfry, so me and Beo beat them up easily" Tatskumi told him, nodding proudly. "After that, Beo kept punching one until they told us why they were there".

"...hold on, is that a valid investigation technique?"

"Normally, I would prefer to do a detailed investigation using deduction and reasoning, with Beo sniffing around for scents. But, these guys were just underlings. No clues on them, and since they had a good idea we would be involved, they went through a full cleanse".

"A full cleanse?"

"No wallets, only cash on them. Nothing to ID them with. Clothes out of the wash and dry, all of them showed to hell with soap and shampoo, used various deoderant. And you know, they were trying to kill us so I couldn't really help it. Anyways, so its better to go with what we do know".

"We know something?!"

"I got a text, my deduction about the garage was right, and there was another vehicle that suspiciously left right before. They also found some blood in the garage, tested it for blood type. It was the same type as the victim. And apparently, they were heading for some warehouses by the port".

"But, isn't that area massive? Like, hundreds of warehouses massive?"

"Thousands, actually" Tatskumi corrected. "But, I asked the detective to meet us halfway. He should be here just about now".

"I wish you would stop doing that" the detective replied as he said that. "Its not cute at all".

"Well, I am not trying to be cute!" he said, somewhat bothered by that. Even though the way he was acting was totally cute, denying it like that.

"Anyways, I guess you want me to give this right? We found it in a basket in his closet".

The man then held down a pair of socks, which Beo then promptly went to sniff.

"Un! I got it! I got his smell!"

"And now, finding him will be a lot easier" Tatskumi mentioned.

"As easy as it is to get Tatsu-chan into a bath when I am in wolf form!"

"Sh-shut up Beo! Stop putting weird ideas into people's heads!"

Rin leaned back over to the detective.

"So wait, are they..."

"Oh, no no. From what I understand, Beo-chan indeed loves Tatskumi-kun, but not like the weird ways those weird animes always show things".

"...huh..."

"You just learn to realize and understand these things and understand, that every relationship is unique in its own way".

As he said that, he began to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I know better then to show up at a party of his uninvited. I hope you dont die like the last guy!"

"Wait wait...what last guy?!"

At that point, Tatskumi grabbed hold of Rin's hand and started dragging him along.

"Come on, we need to get over there, and you have a use".

"Eh? What do you mean? Hold on, what did he mean?"

"Oh don't worry about it. Anyways, I need you because...of, well...really stupid issues..." Tatskumi said. Rin could not see his face, but judging from his voice, it sounded embarrassing. Still, his curiosity won over.

"...what do you mean exactly?"

"...we are taking the Sonic Express Train...and their stupid laws wont let children under a certain height ride alone. Even using my badge, they wont budge for health and safety issues".

The Sonic Express was the fastest train system in all of Japan, an ultra express that moved quickly and efficiently. However, to ensure proper usage and safety, they had rules that even the ADA had to comply with. ANd one of those rules was the limitations of what, and who, could be brought on board, to ensure everyone's safety.

"...so basically, you need an adult so you can ride the train".

"Just shut up and follow your sempai!"

* * *

"Is it really okay like this?" Riku asked Raiko as he poured him some tea. "You know those they will end up in a fight, right?"

"Which do you mean? Lucia-kun and Ryuu-kun, or Ex-kun? He did start to make way right towards Tats-chan the moment he left, right?"

"Indeed...its just, he might think you had a hand in this".

"Naah, he knows those three. My son wont think that at all unless I do get involved. Though, I don't recall giving Ex-kun his location...I wonder who gave it to him?"

"You know very well who" Riku said, with some clear disdain for the one they were talking about.

"...indeed...if he wasn't so useful, and if I actually knew where he was, I would probably kill him myself. That man who told Tats-chan about what happened with his mother...who filled him with rage and spite. But, alas. He is useful to the Port Mafia, so until he no longer has use, I will hold myself back".

"Had he just told Tatsku-chan, even I would be fine with him...but, he told him every bloody, gorey detail about her death, to the letter" Riku said, a rare expression of anger appearing on him as several skeletons appeared behind him. However, he quickly took some deep breaths, and they disappeared as he calmed down. "Either way, I suppose this is just me, an old man, worrying".

"Well then, I suppose what happens happens then" Raiko said, sipping some tea before he looked back at Riku. Only he was no longer there, having disappeared from the room. "As I figured".

* * *

"Was it really a good idea, pairing the rookie with Tatskumi? His style is not exactly easy to learn from..."

"What? He does deductive reasoning just fine, right?"

"Yeah, but between Beo-chan, what usually happens after, and the history he has of rookie crushing..."

"Its not like he does it on purpose, Hazel-kun".

"I suppose...but its kind of like throwing the rookie into the deep end, right?"

"Hmm...I wonder about that..."

* * *

"Its here!" Beo shouted in wolf form as she pointed at a warehouse.

"So, what now? We call SWAT? The Military Police?"

"No way. These people are careful. Probably got insiders. The moment we call, they will cleanse the operation and leave in a second. We will just follow my favorite quote on fighting. 'Do not appear until you have already won. Do not strike until you know how to defeat. Do not hesitate if this saying stops you from aiding a friend. That is how you win fights the right way'".

"Eh...wait, hold on..."

Tatskumi then walked forward, right into the warehouse full of military doctors preparing to carve a guy up for his organs, several patients preparing to recieve them, and all the armed security and ex-military guns for hire between them all.

"The hell is a brat doing..."

"Ability: Red Riding Hood. Pack!"

Suddenly, a huge pack of wolves seemed to leap out of Tatskumi's shadow and swarm them, as he grabbed onto his suspenders with one hand and adjusted his hat with the other.

"The name is Tatskumi Tohtska. Detective with the Armed Detective Agency. Rookie, go and free that man, and then get him to safety!"

"Wait wait, in the middle of all that fighting and gunfire?!"

"Don't worry, you will be fine!" Tatskumi said, pulling him in front and then pushing him forward with a boot push to the rear, sending him stumbling forward. He had to constantly duck, weave, and dodge all the bullets, knives, and such going around though.

"Ooooh! That was good timing!" Beo mentioned.

"Indeed. As I thought, he was very lucky!"

"Didn't he have bad luck earlier though and get knocked out at the start of the fight?"

"Well...yeah, that was lucky for him. Otherwise you would have tried to punch the memories out of him when he heard the conversation, right?"

"Oh yeah! Cant let him be a threat to you, Tatsu-chan!"

As they casually talked like that, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Normally he had them rolled up anyways so they were mistaken as a T shirt, or he just wore a T shirt, but he had let them down to give a more sempai look to the rookie. However, since he was getting into a fight, he decided to roll them up. Plus, even he had to follow the requested dress code of the Armed Detective Agency sometimes.

And as he was done, a soldier came up and tried to charge him, only for Tatskumi to grab his arm and toss him over his shoulder onto the hard concrete. Another came at him with a knife, only for Beo to twist his arm, possibly breaking it, and kicking him off to the side.

"I gotta say...its kinda hard just not killing them all when they charge you, Tatsu-chan".

"Well, its no good if we are too bloody, Beo".

Meanwhile, Tatskumi watched as the rookie successfully made it to the other side, and got the victim free before escorting him away.

And with him gone...

"You three can come out now! I know you are there!"

At those words, dozen of bullets flew past Tatskumi and wiped out the remaining soldiers. As he turned around, he saw Ex, Lucia, and Ryuu. Also, about two dozen Port Mafia subordinates pointing guns at him.

"...I am surprised you three came together" Tatskumi mentioned, not flinching, and not even recognizing the existence of the normal Port Mafia members.

"Well, its more of a coincidence" Ex mentioned with a shrug. "Its just been a really long time since we fought!"

"We fought last week".

"Aww come on! Gym class does not count!"

"Yes, it does" Tatskumi replied.

"I still cant believe you two still go to school together" Lucia mentioned.

"Its because long ago, I promised I would not go on a rampage if Tats became my friend and went to school with me! He only shows up as much as he has to though".

"...well, neither side actually does want you to rampage".

Tatskumi looked at them.

"So...are you here to try and kill me?"

"Well, if you came back willingly, that would be better for everyone, Tatskumi-sempai!"

"...and it would be less bothersome".

"I dont want to kill you, just fight you! But, I might also kill you on accident".

"And you know you cant beat us all. Thats why you are talking right now right? Buying time for your rookie friend to escape?"

"Nah...I just didn't want to deal with bothersome stuff" he said, as Rin came back in. "Yo, Rin-kun!"

"...yes, Tatskumi-sempai? Why are there Port Mafia here pointing guns at us? Is this because of earlier?"

"No. Well, yes. Sort of. Didn't I tell you, these guys killed someone of theirs, so they came and killed them. And now, they are considering picking a fight with us".

"Considering? Tats, you do realize you cant beat us all right? And what is a rookie going to do?"

"Oh Ex...haven't you ever been taught to fear the unknown, at least a little? Rin, there is **currently no one innocent around, and we are surrounded by hostiles. So if you would not mind? I have shown you _my_ strength after all...**"

Hearing that, Rin had something stir inside of him.

"Oh crap...dont tell me..."

"...his ability is that dangerous?!"

Ryuu quickly ran in front to protect Lucia, while Ex had his black aura protect him as Rin's Ability activated: "Sometimes Human Places, Create Inhuman Monsters".

In that moment, he seemed to transform into a large black furred creature with reptillian claws and a mouth full of teeth. He charged at them with superhuman speed, as Tatskumi got on the phone. "Hey, so could you let me know..."

Meanwhile, Rin blew away the normal Port Mafia thugs as if they were made of paper. Ryuu Mightneel was then forced to use his ability: The Dragon Rise. Parts of his body took the form of dragonlike, and proceeded to try and stop him. At first, they seem evenly matched, but was then knocked away by a kick attack, leaving Lucia open. He swung at her, but then she moved before he did, dodging perfectly as if she knew what would happen. Lucia Ashley. Ability: Cunning of Fortune.

At which point, Ex grabbed him with his black aura and tossed him away, before surrounding himself in it and attacking.

"I think its time you both calmed down a bit" a familier voice to them said, as a man in a trench coat stepped inbetween the two as they charged at each other and touched both of their heads. In that instant, both of their Abilities dissolved, leaving Rin unconscious and Ex skidding on the floor.

Lucia shook her head. "Alright, no good. Everyone, we are pulling back! There is no way we can defeat this guy".

"Indeed" Ryuu mentioned, standing up with a sigh. "After all, even I know who he is...Dazai".

Dazai just smiled at him, while Ex looked at them with a pout.

"No fair! Next time, you have to play with me Tats!"

"We will see! Don't forget we have a test friday! You always forget to study!"

"Oh cr...umm, gotta go bye!" Ex said, before using his ability once more and rushing off. The other members of the Port Mafia did also.

"Well, shall we head back? It seems like we might have a lot to talk about after all" Dazai said, when he looked around.

"...what are you looking for?"

"I was seeing if there was a cute girl around to commit double suicide with..."

"...I see...yeah, lets just head back" Tatskumi said, going to pick up Rin as Riku watched from the distance.

"...Ex didn't mention anything about a test. I should make sure they both have plenty of tea and biscuits to fuel their study efforts. Well, at least everything today ended well. What do you think, Tamako-chan?"

Tamako walked up from behind Riku, also watching the events unfold.

"Hmmm...I think that if they want to convince someone to switch sides again, they should have offered him a bribe. Like candy".

"Haha...a fair point. Well, come now. It seems we have work to do now".

And so, the sun began to set on another crazy chapter in this city.


	4. Chapter 4: Bomber Blues

**Chapter 4: Bomber Blues**

"Its good to see you again, Dazai" the Boss mentioned as Dazai, Rin, and Tats entered. "Where did Beo go, Tats-kun?"

"Nap" he said as he took off his shoes and laid down on the couch while turning on the TV. "She used a lot of energy today".

"I see. Well, I take it from your appearance that things were eventful".

"Indeed!" Dazai mentioned, as he looked around. "Oooh, the beautiful ladies of this branch have increased! I wonder if any of them would be willing to perform a double suicide with..."

"Give it up Dazai" Tatskumi mentioned. "No one is going to do that".

"By the way, you did a really great job, Tatsku-chan~"

"Shut up!" he shouted as he raised the volume of the TV and looked away from them.

_Dazai praised me...yay! This is great!_

"Anyways, what brings you down here, Dazai?"

"Running an errand for the boss" he replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"Out on a case, or working on something else" he mentioned. "That said, I hear you tangled with the Port Mafia again".

"It couldn't be helped. They were being jerks" Tatskumi mentioned.

"I am still not quite sure about what happened myself" Rin added.

"I see. Well, I hope that Rin has had a fun first day".

"Indeed. Tatskumi, you...oh dear..."

Dazai looked at the couch, and discovered he had fallen asleep already. Dazai then decided to grab Rin, and took him out of the main room and into the kitchen to make some food

"Well, I guess that is that. Looks like that is it for today..."

And then, as if jinxing it, the door to their office was suddenly kicked open, by a man strapped with bombs and a dead man's switch entered the main room.

"You freaks! I wont let you get away with what you did!"

"...oh dear..."

Dazai and Rin hid behind the counter and took cover as the mad bomber roamed around the office, his other hand taking out a gun.

"I want to see everyone, now! All of you freaks, get out of here!"

"Ahhh, this is not good..." Dazai whispered from behind the counter.

"Not good, what do you mean?"

"Its because Tatskumi-chan is asleep. If it was normal sleep, it would be fine. But remember what he said, about Beo napping? Unless the bomber makes a direct attack against him and triggers his survival instincts, he probably wont wake up. And with no one else here, no one has an ability they can use to stop this bomber".

"What about you?"

"My ability only works to nullify abilities, and your ability would just make you rampage right? The only good news is that he has not noticed us here yet, which gives us the element of surprise. If we work together, and grab that detonator before it goes off, we should be able to handle the situation".

"And the gun?"

"Ah...don't worry, everything will be just fine. We deal with problems like this all the time. Granted, we usually have Hazel-chan, or Tatskumi-chan, or Kari-kun, or Rizu-chan, or Kazuya-kun here to deal with it. Maybe Kiri-kun or Rio-kun as well, not to mention the others...but everyone else is out".

"...this sounds really bad for us".

"Oh, its absolutely terrible. But we should be fine. You can do this, right?"

Rin thought to himself for a moment. He had seen a lot of crazy things already. Things that shocked him, that scared him, that surprised him.

"...alright. Do we know who he is, or what he wants?"

"Ah, more then likely, he is probably related to someone who we caught, or maybe his family members were killed by an Ability User and this is him lashing out. Either way, its fueled by emotion. Rin, its all on you!"

"Why me?"

"Because, he would recognize the rest of us! YOu can just act like a random passerby!"

"He has a bomb and a gun!"

And that was when Dazai used his foot and pushed him out to deal with the man.

_This seems very familiar...is Dazai Tatskumi's father or something?_

"Ah! Who is that!"

"Ah! I am just...the food delivery boy! Please dont hurt me!" Rin shouted. Thankfully, the bomber did not even remotely question him coming from the kitchen, thanks to that excuse. "I just want to live, you know? And I dont want to die while I am hungry!"

"Shut up! Just...stay away from me, you freak!"

"Hey, I don't work here, I just deliver where my boss tells me to so I dont lose my job!"

"Well...dont get any closer!"

"But, come on! Don't you want to live as well? There is so much great food to eat!"

"Great...food? But how could I enjoy it after what happened?!"

"But dont you have food you love?! Like ramen! You like ramen right?!"

"...I mean...yeah...and my sister loves sweets".

"See! That live for your sister! Eat her favorite sweets! Don't you want that joy?!"

A few people were sort of starting to question the sanity of this conversation.

"No...no no! Stop talking!"

As he said this, however...both of their stomachs growled. Talking about food had made them both hungry.

"...you heard nothing".

"Now, come on! Clearly we both want food! Lets leave this place behind us and get some!"

"Hold it...I still have not made my point though!"

"But if you kill yourself here, if you act like this, think about how your sister might feel?!"

"Well, I..."

"You dont want to make her sad, right?!"

"...errr..."

"Come now, lets both go and enjoy delicious food together! A huge array of sweets and everything! And then, we could look for jobs that pay well to buy even more sweets! Lets live for delicious food!"

"...I mean..."

And then, that was when Dazai finally jumped into action, knocking the gun out of his hand. Unfortunately, in that instant, he let go of a detonated, and a cell phone attached to the bomb vest started to count down from three. The bomber pushed Dazai away, and he stumbled back towards Rin. And then, Rin...in a move of desperation and selflessness, grabbed the explosives and tore them off, leaping away and landing on his stomach, on top of the explosives to cover them.

And so, the count down continued...and it hit zero.

Rin closed his eyes and braced himself...however...

"...eh?"

"Congrats, Rin! You passed!"

Everyone from behind him shouted that, including the unknown bomber.

"Eh...ehhhhhh?!"

Even Tatskumi and Beo were awake now.

"Well done, Rin" Tatskumi mentioned. "It only took you one try too. It took me two".

"Thats because the first time, you focused all of the power you could to throw the explosives away from everyone, rather then doing something totally selfless" the bomber mentioned...or rather, the supposed unknown bomber, whose entire appearance began to change into a young...boy? Girl? A sixteen year old person with pink hair and blue eyes.

Kiri Kobayashi. Ability: Twenty Faces. Rin recognized him from a briefing he got, that mentioned some of the people who would help mentor him when he arrived here. Though...the profile did not clarify if it was a he or a she...

Either way, Kiri was wearing a loose grey shirt that shows off his right shoulder, black shorts, knee high black and white striped socks, and black slip on shoes. Around his neck was a black choker.

"...wait, what did I pass?"

"The entrance test. Everyone has to go through it to join the Armed Detective Agency. Its a pretty easy pass/fail thing, even if there are strange anomalies on occasion that result in undeterminable results".

"You cant hold that against me forever..."

"Actually, that time I was refering to Dazai".

"Either way, welcome, officially, to the Armed Detective Agency".

"...that is one hell of an entrance exam..."

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, as night began to emerge and those who relished in it hit the streets, there was one person who was hidden away, in his little shelter hidden from the rest, who was watching and enjoying all of it at once. He didn't look overly strong or very charismatic, a bit of a creep really, but he was someone who worked in this city as a sort of Intelligence Broker. And on the various screens in front of him, where images of his secret ways of observation and information gathering.

Name: William Golding. Ability: Lord of the Flies.

"Well now, it looks like the Armed Detective Agency seems to be celebrating" he said as he watched an image that was looking through their windows. He had tried to get eyes and ears inside the building, but some wolf kept messing or eating them, among other interferences, so he had given up on that idea.

Incidentally, he was also the one who had sold Tatskumi's location, twice, to Port Mafia people today. The first was to the group that arranged that alley ambush, and the second was to Ex for the port.

"These people, I swear...they are always so interesting".

That was when he spotted someone doing something interesting, out of context and strange.

"Well then, what is that person doing..."

* * *

And so, tomorrow morning, the news started off with an urgent broadcast. "Five people dead in hotel room, butchered to pieces".

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if its a bit short, but it would have felt weird to continue here and not just put it as a new chapter.


End file.
